The invention relates to a knee protection device in a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a knee protection device including an element which plastically deforms in the event of an impact of the vehicle occupant's knees. The element can be transferred by means of a servo drive from a remote-from-the-knee position into a securable close-to-the-knee position, thus allowing the vehicle occupant to easily get in and out of the motor vehicle comfortably.
German Patent Document No. 25 37 212 discloses a knee protection device which can be moved back into its out-of-use setting when its associated door is opened and which, together with a safety belt system consisting of a diagonal belt, forms an effective restraining system.
However, there is needed a restraining system, including a knee protector, which, in consistent use, permits the largest possible degree of freedom of movement and, when necessary, prevents a dangerous slipping away towards the foot space, while indicating the incorrect use of the restraining system.
This need is met in that the instruction or signal for transferring the knee protection device into its close-to-the-knee position occurs in the driving mode by means which are the event of the correct use of the three-point safety belt, the knee protection thus remains in its remote-from-the-knee setting vehicle occupant, while when the car begins to move a vehicle occupant not wearing the safety belt is made aware of his incorrect behavior by the knee protection extending into its close-to-the-knee position. If the three-point safety belt is subsequently put on, the knee protection moves back into its out-of-use setting while, if the safety belt is not put on, it remains in its activated setting and thus, in the event of an impact, protects the respective vehicle occupant from sliding off towards the foot space which can involve injuries.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the means which give the trigger instruction consist of a contact which can be actuated by the insertable belt fastener.
The means can, however, also be formed by a contact device which senses the winding diameter of a belt roller.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention, the knee protection has at least one bracket which can be displaced in a guide. Both the guide and the bracket are provided with locking teeth facing one another in the extended position. The locking teeth, preferably on the guide side, are covered by a hose of easily deformable material which is deformed by a loading of the bracket caused by an impact, by its locking teeth when they engage in the locking teeth of the guide. Thus, a lock and support of a simple design which can reliably respond already during the extension process is obtained.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.